Suteki Da Ne
by ii xkikix ii
Summary: Johan admits his feelings to Judai. Judai tells him to go to the lake and wait for him to tell him his decision. Spiritshipping one-shot


Johan sat along the edge of a lake. He sat alone in the night. It was calm and the darkness seemed to engulf him.

He was waiting for his friend to get there. Johan had a feeling that he wasn't going to show. Tears began to well up in his emerald eyes. He shook his head.

Johan looked out at the lake. The stars radiated off the clear waters. The lake seemed to be still, almost frozen in a way.

"Judai..." Johan whispered in the night. A few tears finally made their way down his face. He wiped them off and stared at his reflection in the water. Johan smiled warily. "Looks like you don't like me back..."

Johan laid on his back, remembering what happened that afternoon.

_**XxX**_

Johan was hanging with Judai in his dorm room. They were playing a few card games like rummy and poker. Johan had won both games and they were in the middle of 21.

_"Hey, Johan?" Judai asked a little later._

_"What?"_

_"Do you think I should go out with Asuka? She's liked me for a long time and she asked me out yesterday."_

_Johan's heart sank. "It's up to you. She didn't ask me."_

_Judai shrugged. "But your my best friend and I'm just wondering."_

_Johan glanced at him. "Hit me." Judai did. "Well, that is nice of you to ask me for advice but I think you need to decide on your own."_

_"It's too hard," Judai admitted. "You done?"_

_Johan nodded and turned his cards. They added up to 21. Judai stared at him. "You rigged this game."_

_Johan smiled sheepishly. "I'm just good at games like this."_

_Judai studied his face for a few moments. He sighed and asked, "Johan, are you not answering the question because you like her?"_

_"I don't like Asuka," Johan replied immediately._

_"Who do you like?" Judai scooted beside Johan. He could feel Judai's breath on his neck. Johan shuddered slightly._

_Johan laid on his back. He sighed deeply. "You wouldn't understand." _

_Judai straddled Johan. He looked down at him. Judai had pain and rage written all over his face. "Try me."_

_"No."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because."_

_"That's not an answer! Why won't you tell me?"_

_Johan was about to burst into tears. He covered his eyes with arms. "I just can't."_

_Judai crossed his arms. "Johan...do you like me?" Johan nodded slightly and he continued, "How long?"_

_"I don't know. A while I guess."_

_Judai got off of him. He was comprehending everything Johan had just told him. He thought he liked Asuka, but now he doesn't know anymore. Judai shook his head. "Get out of my room."_

_Johan sat up, startled. He glanced at Judai for a second then left the room. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Johan grabbed it and looked at the text message._

_'If you go to the lake tonight, I'll tell you if I feel the same. If I don't, then I picked Asuka over you. Go there around seven and wait. After about an hour and I'm not there, leave and go back to your dorm. ~Jaden'.  
__  
_**XxX**

And now, he's waited there for about an hour. He really couldn't tell how much time had passed since he left his phone in the dorm. It wasn't a smart decision on Johan's part but he didn't care.

It felt like an hour had passed by. Tears ran down his face again. He wiped them away quickly. He smiled up at the starry night sky. _Maybe, it's for the best. _Johan walked away from the lake with a broken heart.

Meanwhile, Judai and Asuka were walking together by the beach. Judai never looked at her once and Asuka caught on to this. She sighed and suddenly stopped.

"Look, you don't have to go out with me," she said.

Judai stopped and looked back at her. "But-"

"You obviously have someone else on your mind. I don't want to stand in your way." Asuka put a hand on his shoulder and started to head back to the dorms. "I hope you hurry to whoever is waiting for you."

Judai nodded and ran for the lake. He knew he was late and he hoped that Johan just sat there watching the stars.

Johan had to go back to the lake for the bracelet Judai gave to him. He wanted to return it to Judai since he didn't need it anymore. He found it on the edge of the lake.

Johan went to reach for it and the bracelet feel into the lake and quickly drifted away from him. Johan sighed and got into the cold water. He didn't need Judai to get angry with him again.

The bracelet was sinking. Johan tried to grab it but the bracelet slipped from his grasp. He took a breath and dove under the cold water.

"Johan!" Judai yelled when he was on the side of the lake. He searched around for his friend. "Johan!" Judai looked out into the lake. He noticed bubbles floating to the top of it.

Johan had resurfaced with the bracelet. He turned and started going back but stopped. Judai was staring at him with concern in his eyes.

Johan didn't want to swim back anymore. Instead, he started swimming the opposite way he came from to the other side of the lake. He didn't want to be bothered.

Judai frowned. He jumped into the freezing water and swam after his friend. Johan heard a splash and tried to swim faster. He was growing tired and eventually, he stopped in the middle of the lake.

Judai finally caught up to him. "Why are you in here?" Judai asked in curiosity.

"Your bracelet fell in the lake and I went to go get it," Johan mummbled.

Johan wasn't looking at Judai. He stared down at his reflection. Judai watched his hand. He held out the bracelet to him. "I don't need it anymore," Johan said quietly.

Judai hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry, Johan. I'm really, really sorry. I don't want you to be sad anymore. I want you to smile like you use to. I-I don't want to lose you."

Johan shook his head. "I think it would be better this way if we stay away from each other. I don't want to hurt you in any way."

"You aren't hurting me. I hurt you when I told you to leave my room. I know I was late and I know you probably gave up but please don't. I want to hold you like this. Johan, we were meant to be together like this. I promise I will never hurt you like I did this afternoon."

Johan pushed away from him. Tears were running down his face once again. "You lie too much. The reason you are saying all of this is to make me feel better. You don't mean this. You are dating Asuka now and I don't want to get in your way of your happiness."

"You are my happiness!" Judai yelled. "Johan, I love you. I just want to make you smile."

Johan glared at him. "Stop saying things you don't mean." Johan smacked Judai across the cheek. "Just go join Asuka where ever she is. She's probably waiting for you."

"Johan..." Judai touched Johan's face gently. Anger and hate burned in those emerald eyes. "How can I make you believe me?"

"Figure it out for yourself. I'm not helping."

Judai chuckled. He leaned and kissed Johan's soft lips. It was a short and sweet kiss and it only lasted a couple seconds. When he pulled back, Johan looked at him confused.

"Why? Why are doing this?" he asked suddenly. He covered his mouth. A pink blush made it's way across his face.

"I want to. I would only kiss you if I wanted to." Johan stared at Judai in complete awe. "I chose you. That's why I'm here."

"Why'd you come late?"

Judai sighed. "I was trying to figure out my feelings for the both of you. I love Asuka but only as my sister." He paused to think about what he was going to say next. "Johan, I love you as something more than a friend. I think about you all the time and when you aren't with me, I freak out and wonder where you are. I love making you smile and I love when you talk to me. I love everything about you. I don't want to change anything about you. You're everything I don't have, that's why I need you."

Judai wrapped his arms around Johan's slender waist. Johan tensed slightly from the gentle touch. Johan touched Judai's cheek. A smile graced his lips. "Judai Yuki, I love you, too."

Judai smiled and pulled Johan in another passionate kiss. "I love you," Judai said again. "For everything you are and aren't. I wouldn't trade you for the world."

"I love you, too," Johan breathed. He was happy.

"Hey, make a wish!" someone yelled out to them. They both looked back and seen all of their friends staring back at them. Jim was the one who yelled it. He was pointing up.

The two gazed up. A shooting star traveled across the night sky. Judai smiled. "I don't need to make one."

"Why?"

Judai kissed his nose. "Because it already came true." Johan smiled and hugged Judai. "I'll never leave you alone," he whispered in his ear. Johan nodded in his chest.

"Hey, why don't you kiss?" Jim yelled to them. "Give us a show!"

The two kissed each other once again. Everyone cheered while another shooting star traveled across the night sky.

Johan directed his attention to the star. "This is my happy ending." Judai held him tighter in his embrace. He smiled at his lover. "My wish came true."

And the two became unseparable after that night.


End file.
